<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sleepover of the Ages (Simeon x Reader x Asmodeus) by sondepoch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602705">A Sleepover of the Ages (Simeon x Reader x Asmodeus)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sondepoch/pseuds/sondepoch'>sondepoch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel and Demon, Completed, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Its kinda cute tho, M/M, Oneshot, Short, Wholesome, asmodeus x reader, asmodeus x reader x simeon, legit the entire work is just a super fluffy sleepover, reader is mc, simeon x reader, simeon x reader x asmodeus, sleepover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sondepoch/pseuds/sondepoch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Diavolo's retreat gets extended, you want to relive your favorite human tradition: a sleepover! But you quickly learn that there's a difference between a human sleepover and one with an angel and a demon. </p><p>Still, that won't stop you from enjoying the night with these two precious boys.</p><p>~Oneshot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Asmodeus/Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date? Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Sleepover of the Ages (Simeon x Reader x Asmodeus)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three days and two nights.</p><p>That's how long this retreat was supposed to be.</p><p>And you've (miraculously) managed to survive three days and two nights. So <em>why </em>is it that you're still in Diavolo's castle?!</p><p>"I can't believe the retreat got extended," Asmodeus murmurs, groaning. "I would have brought even <em>more</em> luggage if I'd known this would happen!"</p><p>"Don't worry too much," Simeon responds with a light smile as he opens the door to your room. He pulls it open and sighs at the bareness of it. Each of you have already packed up and prepared to leave, but it seems that you'll all be needing to unload your things once more. "At least, Lucifer will be making sure that there won't be any other pillow fights."</p><p>You let out a light laugh at that, remembering the Avatar of Pride's hour-long assault from the night before. It had resulted in everyone collapsing on the floor somewhere or the other, knocked out by one of his many pillow throws of death. Even Solomon's protective spells ended up useless, the white-haired mage just another body on the floor after Lucifer's anger was unleashed. (Though you suspect that the elder demon was also doing it to have fun.)</p><p>But this retreat hasn't been all that bad.</p><p>You've managed to secure another pact altogether, with Asmodeus—but now that you'll be spending an entire night in the same room as him, you can't help but think that it might end up being a curse in disguise.</p><p>"Hey, MC~" He coos, using his demonlike strength to pull you into his bed. "Now that Mammon isn't here to disturb us, how would you like to sleep with me?" You feel your face heat up at the words. The demon made it sound innocent enough, as if all you'd be doing was sharing a bed, but you can already tell that his intentions are far from pure.</p><p>"Asmodeus, don't disturb MC." Simeon's disapproving gaze flits over the demon as he pulls you from his grasp, and you're forced to remember that while demons are of unimaginable strength, angels seem to also share in those superhuman qualities. You have to avert your eyes from Simeon's toned muscles when he unclasps the white cloak around his shoulders.</p><p>"Oh my~" Asmodeus teases, at Simeon's side in an instant. "Is this what you've been hiding from us these past three days?"</p><p>Asmodeus wraps Simeon in a strange embrace from behind, not hugging the angel as much as he's feeling up his muscles. "Don't worry, I could treat <em>you</em> instead."</p><p>"Asmo, stop flirting with him," You murmur, flopping onto your bed. You toss a glance toward your luggage which Barbatos had magicked back up here before turning your gaze away. Nope. You're not going through the hassle of unpacking all over again.</p><p>"Thank you, MC," Simeon murmurs with a sigh, his usual smile back on his face. He flashes you a <em>look-what-we-have-to-deal-with</em> look, and you can't help but wonder how he manages to stay in such good nature all the time, especially when he's constantly in the presence of his natural enemies. "Anyway, I was planning on sleeping now. This whole retreat has been rather exhausting, wouldn't you agree?"</p><p>"Wait!" You murmur, startling the two men. You let an eager smile spread across your face, silently praying that your human charms will be able to convince them of what you're about to suggest. "Why don't we all stay up?"</p><p>"Oh~?" Asmodeus coos, clapping his hands together. "A three-way! I didn't know you were confident enough to take us both at once, but if you're up to it then—"</p><p>"I don't think that's what MC was trying to imply." Simeon shakes his head and you can't help but think that he's like a chaperone for Asmodeus. He turns to you. "We should stay up doing what?"</p><p>"Just stay up! We do it all the time in the human world!" You let your smile widen, memories of your time with friends in the human world flashing through your mind. "It's called a sleepover! If you have a few friends gathered together and you're all supposed to be sleeping in the same room, you just stay up the whole night and watch movies or talk and have fun and stuff. They're awesome!"</p><p>Simeon brings a gloved hand up to his face, considering the idea. "I suppose Diavolo's objective with this retreat <em>was</em> to bring the three realms closer together. Trying this human tradition may not be such a bad idea."</p><p>Next to him, though, Asmodeus pouts. "Ehh? But if I don't sleep my face will be all puffy in the morning!" He brings two hands to his cheeks, feeling his soft skin. "And my skin is already suffering from Lucifer's pillow attack last night..."</p><p>"Nope!" You jump off the bed, suddenly refreshed. When you proposed the idea of a sleepover, you were really only trying to get Simeon to agree. With his consent, you have no hesitations about forcing Asmodeus to play along irrespective of how the demon feels about it. "You're staying up! It's decided! We're having a sleepover!"</p><p>You clap your hands eagerly, and the two men in front of you seem to let go of their final doubts after seeing how happy it makes you.</p><p>"So how does this 'sleepover' begin? A traditional ritual? A prayer for a fulfilling night? A sacred chant?" Simeon's gaze is serious, and you have to stifle your laughter.</p><p>"Um, most of the sleepovers I've been to have started off as a pool party. But that doesn't matter!" You pinch the fabric of the bed you've spent the past two nights sleeping on. It's a bit on the thicker side, but it should work. "Let's start by building a fort!"</p><p>You started off eager, beyond optimistic about the idea of having a sleepover when you haven't had one since leaving the human world...but you quickly find that there are some differences between your normal human friends, and the demon and angel sitting in front of you.</p><p>"A fort? You want us to cast a fortification?" Simeon asks with concerned eyes, uncertainty creeping in. He glances around the bedroom, wondering how you plan to turn it into a protected stronghold.</p><p>It takes all your power not to facepalm then and there.</p><p>At Asmodeus's next words, you can only stare in disbelief. "No! MC means a military fort! It'll be tough, but we should be able to transform these walls with some high-level sorcery."</p><p>After you manage to explain that what you meant was a <em>blanket</em> fort, though, both Simeon and Asmodeus end up being shockingly helpful. Apparently, living for thousands of years gives you a pretty deep understanding of how to manipulate fabrics, and within minutes the two of them have suspended your bed-sheet in the air, somehow managing to tie the four corners to the three bedposts that are closest to the center of the room.</p><p>From there on, you all work together to double up two quilts on the ground as a makeshift carpet, and after the skeleton of the blanket fort is completed, everything becomes about the aesthetic.</p><p>You and Simeon creep around on your knees inside the fort, straightening out corners and tightening knots that need to be tightened. Outside, Asmodeus dances around, tossing additional blankets on top of the fort to create velvety walls to the structure. He spends nearly five whole minutes fiddling with the two blankets closest to the door, attempting to get them to match the shape of an opening curtain before you finally pull him inside.</p><p>"This is perfect!" You exclaim as you gaze around the fort. The bedposts that support the blanketed ceiling are fairly high up, so you're able to lean your back against the bedframe and sit upright with no problems. Simeon, on the other hand, is struggling.</p><p>"It's...low," He murmurs, craning his neck down. He keeps a hand on top of his head, earnestly trying his best not to disturb the ceiling of this fort, but you can tell that it's a struggle.</p><p>"No problem!" Asmodeus exclaims, extending a hand outward. He's more energetic than usual, which is surprising, given how mopey he originally was about the idea of staying up the whole night. He closes his hand into a fist and instantly, the entire fort begins to glow a faint purple, a mirror of the magenta hue radiating off Asmodeus's body.</p><p>You glance at Simeon, wondering whether the angel is as concerned over Asmodeus's actions as you are, but he seems nonchalant as the demon continues casting his magic.</p><p>And after the spell is complete, you understand why.</p><p>"Woah!" You exclaim, glancing around wildly. "I had no clue you could do that! Why didn't you tell me? This blanket fort looks <em>amazing</em> now!"</p><p>You glance upward, unable to even close your mouth in awe of how brilliant the fort looks. In truth, the fact that the three of you had managed to erect a ceiling for the fort already put it above all the blanket forts you'd built with your human friends, but <em>this?</em> Asmodeus's spell completely reworked all the blankets in the fortress: the fabrics move on their own, straightening and reknotting themselves until the structure has completely shifted. For starters, the ceiling is now a dome, the topmost part of the blanket knotted around the chandelier in your quarters. And the way the rest of the quilts draped down from the top truly makes your fort look like a princess's room, the most brilliant fort you've ever seen.</p><p>"A job well done, Asmodeus," Simeon compliments, now able to sit upright.</p><p>"Call me Asmo," The demon says with a wink. Asmodeus—or Asmo, rather—then turns his gaze to you, where you still have your mouth dropped open in awe of how <em>beautiful </em>this whole setup is. "Oh my, MC~ You certainly seem impressed. If you want, I have something even more remarkable in my pants that I could show you. I'm sure you'd love it~"</p><p>Yep.</p><p>Moment ruined.</p><p>Congrats, Asmo.</p><p>You flash the demon a dirty look, but even you can't hold up the facade for long before your frown turns into a laugh. You flop down on the soft floor, spreading your limbs out like a starfish while Simeon stretches next to you. "This is the best fort I've ever seen."</p><p>"I'm glad. This was...surprisingly fun, given that all we did was rearrange blankets." Simeon ruffles your hair, his smile bright as he gazes down at you. "What's next on the sleepover agenda?"</p><p>"Ehhhh?" You let your mouth drop in mock disbelief, ignoring how much your whine sounds like Asmo's. "You don't want to savor how <em>awesome</em> this is? Lie down on your back! It feels so good to appreciate all our hard work!" You pat the empty spaces next to you, inviting both Simeon and Asmo to lean back with you.</p><p>You know that they're only doing it to humor you, but they finally lean back by your side. <em>"Oh,"</em> Simeon murmurs softly when his back presses into the ground. Asmo makes a similar sound, and you can't help but smile.</p><p>It's something you've done in every sleepover.</p><p>People always live such rushed lives. Even in their relaxation, it's hard to fully lie back and just <em>chill</em>, which is why you always make your friends do this. It doesn't even matter if the blanket fort attempted was successful or not—there's something about just leaning back and looking up, letting every muscle in your body loose and simply bathing in repose, that nothing else can replicate.</p><p>And while your human friends didn't always appreciate it, the sounds of contentment coming from Asmo and Simeon are more than enough to tell you that they understand you. </p><p>They <em>get </em>it.</p><p>"I could stay like this for the rest of the night," Asmo murmurs with a content sigh.</p><p>"Do that and you'll fall asleep," You respond. "And that breaks rule number three of all sleepovers!"</p><p>"Rule number three?" Simeon asks. "There are rules to sleepovers?"</p><p>"Of course," You stretch your hand up above your hand, shifting it with one eye closed until your palm is centered in the blanket fort's dome. You extend one finger up. "Rule number one: What happens in a sleepover stays in a sleepover."</p><p>Next to you, you hear Asmo smirk at that rule. You can already hear the flirtatious comment on his tongue before you raise a second finger and continue, not even giving the demon a chance. "Rule number two: No secrets! Whether you're playing truth-or-dare or FMK, you have to be completely honest! And you don't need to worry about any secrets getting out, because rule number one prevents that!"</p><p>"What's truth-or-dare?"</p><p>"And what's FMK?"</p><p>"Um...on second thought, it's best not to play either of those games when Asmo is here." You chuckle lightly, holding back a shudder at all the lewd innuendos that he would throw your way if you were to introduce either game to him. "And the third rule, the last rule, is to stay up as late as possible! That means no sleep!"</p><p>"Eh?" Asmo whines. "But it's called a <em>sleep</em>-over!"</p><p>You let your hand drop to the blanket you're on top of.</p><p>"Hm," Simeon says, thinking out loud. "So how do we bind ourselves to these rules? Do you swear on your lives? Or perform rituals? Or is it just that you're subject to God's wrath if you fail to properly adhere to them?"</p><p>You twist your head to the left, staring straight into Simeon's emerald eyes at his question. He's not serious, is he?</p><p>And as usual, Asmo somehow manages to top his comment, suggesting something even more outrageous.</p><p>"Oh, you angels are so <em>uncreative.</em> Humans obviously make blood pacts."</p><p>You sigh helplessly, unable to do anything but shake your head at the ridiculous propositions tossed forth by Simeon and Asmo as they continue to debate how humans ensure that these rules are followed through with, each idea worse and more unrealistic than the last.</p><p>"It's an honor system," You finally say, when their debate comes to a standstill. "A sleepover is all about trust. Trusting the people you're spending the night with, and letting them see a new side to you, no matter how vulnerable. You just have to trust that everyone will stay true to the rules."</p><p>"I had no clue you trusted us so much~" Asmo teases, rolling over so that he's on his side and staring straight at you. He tilts your chin up toward him and leans in dangerously close. "Is it truly wise to trust a demon?"</p><p>You stiffen.</p><p>Asmodeus's eyes are bright with the fire of his namesake. <em>Lust,</em> his eyes spell out as he looks at you, gaze unwavering with that devilish smirk on his face.</p><p>You're frozen. And as Asmo's lips draw closer, you feel a smidgen of fear seep in.</p><p>Simeon is the one to snap you both out of it, placing a tender hand on your shoulder and a more admonishing squeeze on Asmo's. It's subtle, but the protective gesture means more than words can say.</p><p>Next to you, Asmo laughs, sitting up to face Simeon. "You two are no fun~" He teases, the normal flirtatious grin back on his face.</p><p>Simeon sighs for the umpteenth time. It suddenly dawns on you that it was no coincidence that Diavolo placed you in the same room as a demon and an angel. There's no doubt that Solomon can hold his own against his roommates, but Simeon's purpose here isn't just to rest in the same room. He's here to protect you, the only other human in the entire Devildom. So that his angelic qualities can negate whatever demonic attributes Asmodeus may have brought with him into the room.</p><p>But still, your words from barely thirty seconds ago flash through your mind.</p><p>
  <em>A sleepover is all about trust. Trusting the people you're spending the night with.</em>
</p><p>You drag your hand forward, hesitating for a moment before you place it on top of Asmo's. His hand is larger than yours, but you give it a squeeze. "I <em>do </em>trust you, Asmo." You flash him a smile and turn toward Simeon, lacing your fingers with his when his palm is under yours. "And I trust you, too."</p><p>Your smile is dazzling as you grin at them, all fears of angel and demon alike vanishing. That alone is enough to melt all the tension in the room, and within seconds both of the men and your sides are relaxed once more.</p><p>"What's next, hm?" Simeon asks. He'd started out hesitant about this whole idea, but he now seems eager to see what plans you have in store for them.</p><p>"We should tell scary stories to each other and cuddle up when one of us gets scared~" Asmo exclaims with a chuckle. He says it as a joke, but his guess is spot-on.</p><p>"Actually, Asmo's right."</p><p>"Whoa! Does that mean you'll reward me, MC~"</p><p>"No, Asmo." You smack Asmo's arm before he can protest, giving it a gentle <em>whack</em> to tell him to tone it down. Given that he's one of the strongest demons in the entire Devildom, you probably had no reason to hold back on him, but your more docile instincts from being surrounded by <em>non</em>-indestructible humans always prevail. "But you can start us off!"</p><p>You flash the demon an expectant grin, pulling yourself into a seated position. In truth, you have high hopes for this story. Back in your days in the human world, the scary stories used to be your <em>favorite</em> part of every sleepover—but none of the tales ever really measured up. (Except for that one time your best friend read off a horror story about clowns and your other friend then barged into the room in full horror-clown makeup, laughing like a maniac. Yeah, that was terrifying. Short-lived, but utterly terrifying.)</p><p>"Get ready to be scared," Asmo warns as he lets his body glow purple again while he casts another spell, and when the purple light has faded it's so dark that you can't even see Simeon's face. You wrap your hand around his, the eagerness you were feeling one second ago now turned into a queer mix of both dread and excitement.</p><p>A horror story from a real demon. That's the dream, isn't it?</p><p>And so Asmo begins.</p><p>And so Asmo also fails.</p><p>By the time he's complete, you're left more confused than anything else.</p><p>"Asmo...what was the scary part?" Simeon asks, voicing your every thought. You think back to the plot of the story Asmo just shared, from the beginning where there was only the princess in the castle guarded by the dragon to the end, where she and the prince who saved her lived happily ever after, and the middle which was mostly about her falling in love.</p><p>"Yeah," You agree with Simeon after another moment's deliberation. "Was the fight scene between the dragon and the prince supposed to be the 'horror' part?"</p><p>"Eh?" Asmo exclaims, using his magic to turn all the lights back on. He turns to you with his mouth wide open. "The entire story was terrifying! The dragon was the most handsome in the entire kingdom of dragons—he was <em>protecting</em> the princess! But then the prince came and saved her, and he wasn't even super attractive. And the princess chose the <em>average</em> prince over the <em>beautiful</em> dragon just because she was raised to believe that the dragon was a monster! How terrifying is that?"</p><p>You stare at Asmo in disbelief. A part of you should have expected this from the demon; it might have been scarier if he'd actually come out with a true horror story.</p><p>"Oh, Asmo. Did you find this story scary because you're afraid that you'll be the dragon and that some prince will steal the princess MC away?" Simeon murmurs with a twinkle in his eye, a slight smirk on his face. "Oh my, does that make <em>me</em> the prince?"</p><p>For the first time, you see Simeon teasing and Asmo sulking as the latter pouts and crosses his arms. "Dragons are cooler! Right, MC? Aren't demons better than angels?"</p><p>You smile, pressing a quick kiss to the cheeks of both Asmo and Simeon. You had hesitated before doing it, but the look of surprise and wild blush on their faces makes it worth it.</p><p>"They're <em>equally</em> cool. Now, Simeon! Your turn!"</p><p>You and Asmo give the angel a moment to collect his thoughts before he takes his turn to regale you with a brilliant story. To his credit, he really tries to include horror. You can tell by his use of the "evil clown" and "omniscient witch" that he's trying his best. Unfortunately, his angelic spin on the entire plot makes the story sound like a kid's movie.</p><p>Impressive, but not quite what you're looking for.</p><p>"That...wasn't scary, was it?" Simeon drops his head when he's done. You pat him on the shoulder, comforting him by saying 'at least it wasn't like Asmo's' and then it's your turn.</p><p>And if there's one thing you're good at, it's telling horror stories.</p><p>It takes you a moment to pick one, but you finally settle on the tale of Bloody Mary.</p><p>By the time you finish, ending with an ominous warning about mirrors (more directed to Asmo then anything else) you're satisfied, and you can feel how stiff Simeon is. The uncomfortable look on his face lets you know that you did a good job with your telling, but you can't help but feel a <em>pang</em> in your heart when he quietly asks why you had to make it <em>so</em> scary.</p><p>But if your horror story was bad, Asmo makes it even worse.</p><p>"Hey, guys..." He trails off, and for the first time, you hear what must be Asmo's completely serious voice. You and Simeon look at each other worriedly, probably wondering the same thing. <em>Did we break Asmo?</em> But the demon's next words are truly chilling. "The human tale of Bloody Mary is true. She's a demon. I met her four thousand years ago. And...I think we should summon her."</p><p>Asmo pulls out a mirror—you momentarily wonder how he managed to pull one out so quickly before realizing that this is the narcissistic Asmo himself—and he begins to recite a demonic chant.</p><p>In seconds, you and Simeon are wrapped in each other's arms in a meek sort of protection, screaming together and at Asmo to <em>stop</em> and not summon the terrifying woman you just spent the past half hour depicting as the scariest entity in the world, before Asmo finally drops the mirror.</p><p>The pin-drop silence that follows is deafening, and you cling to Simeon tighter, quietly thinking that if Bloody Mary really <em>does</em> appear, then you'll sacrifice <em>both</em> men in the room and make a run for Lucifer's quarters before anything can happen to you.</p><p>But Asmo is the one to break the silence.</p><p>"Just kidding~"</p><p>Cue the next round of screaming.</p><p>You and Simeon team up to throw every pillow in sight at the demon, snatching them back as soon as they hit him to leave him with nothing to defend himself. "Ah!" Asmo exclaims, covering his face. "Not my face!" You suddenly wish for Lucifer, furious at Asmo for being such a little devil. You were <em>actually</em> scared for a moment there.</p><p>"Enough, enough!" Asmo groans out after what feels like an eternity of whacking him with feather-stuffed pillows. He breathlessly crawls next to Simeon and leans his back on one of the only spots in the entire blanket fort with a bed. "If I'd known you two were such <em>scaredy-cats,</em> I would have been a little less convincing," He murmurs with a wink, snuggling up against Simeon. "But this angel here looks <em>so cute</em> when he's scared~"</p><p>Simeon makes no motion to shake Asmo off, only leaning back on the bedpost.</p><p>"What time is it?" He asks with a yawn, and you can tell that the sudden exercise of assaulting Asmo via pillows tired him out.</p><p>You check your D.D.D. and are surprised to find that it's already well past four in the morning, telling him as much.</p><p>"But we can sleep now if you like," You murmur when a wave of drowsiness hits you. Like it's contagious, you can tell that even Asmo seems tired.</p><p>"B-but rule three!" Simeon exclaims, surprised.</p><p>"Rules are meant to be broken," You smirk, stretching yourself out across Asmo and Simeon. All the pillows in the room have been tossed to the corners of the room courtesy of Asmo, so these two boys' laps would have to suffice for your slumber. "That's why we don't have any stupid blood oaths to bind ourselves to them. Humans need sleep, hm?" Your words tumble out in more of a mumble than anything else, and you can feel the smile on Simeon's and Asmo's faces as they watch you drift off in their laps.</p><p>Vaguely, you hear them continue to talk. For how long? You can't be sure. But by the end of the hour, the room is dark and silent once more, the three of you separated only by the thin veil of dreams.</p><p>***</p><p>"I'm sorry, Diavolo," Lucifer mumbles in a huff, crossing his arms. The demon is worked up, Diavolo can tell, but he's unsure of how to comfort his friend so he simply lets Lucifer continue to rant. "All three of them were down on time these past three days, so I just assumed that they'd wake up on their own today as well."</p><p>"Do not fret, Lucifer!" Diavolo exclaims with a pleasant grin. His walk is brisk as he makes his way to the room where he knows you, Asmo, and Simeon are to be staying in, and he's almost excited to hear what excuse the three of you will throw his way.</p><p>In fact, that's the one thing he loves about the members of the House of Lamentations.</p><p>The seven brothers are each exotic in their own way, only Lucifer being responsible enough to give him full honesty and transparency. The other six are reliable, no doubt, but their methods are <em>always</em> entertaining.</p><p>Diavolo opens the door with a master key, entering the room with Lucifer hot on his heels. But the sight that greets him is beyond strange.</p><p>"What did they <em>do?"</em> Lucifer asks. Diavolo can sense his anger, and a small part of it finds it amusing. <em>Truly. Lucifer's anger exists for my lack thereof.</em></p><p>He glances around the room, wondering how much time it took to do all this tampering. Every single blanket in the room has been stripped off the bed, likely stuffed inside the large dome-like structure (which, in turn, is also made of blankets) in the center of the room.</p><p>"Why, they've created their own castle in my castle," Diavolo jokes, pulling back the makeshift curtain that forms the entrance. He's about to enter when his eyes catch sight of the three people he's been looking for.</p><p>Next to him, Lucifer's breath catches in his throat.</p><p>For the first time in four hundred years, both men are stunned into silence.</p><p>All three of you are sleeping on top of one another, the first <em>union</em> Diavolo has ever seen of the human world, Celestial Realm, and Devildom.</p><p>"What are they..." Lucifer mumbles, but Diavolo places a quick finger to his lips. He doesn't want to disturb <em>this</em>.</p><p>His eyes skit over the three of you, taking in the image so that he can perhaps describe it to a demon painter. It's...truly inspiring.</p><p>For the first time, demon and angel are slumbering together in peace, with both Simeon and Asmodeus sleeping in upright seating positions. Their backs are pressed against the bed, and while Simeon rests his head against the pillar in what seems like a somewhat uncomfortable position, Asmo has made himself cozy, resting his head delicately on Simeon's shoulder with a hand wrapped around the angel's muscular arm.</p><p>You, on the other hand, must have been reluctant to sleep sitting up. You lie on the floor, lower body stretched out with Simeon's white cloak draped across your legs, upper body thrown across Asmo's lap. Your head rests on Simeon's upper thigh, arms wrapped around his waist while you bury your head in his stomach in what looks like an awfully human, childlike pose.</p><p>And the two men both have their arms resting on your body, one of Simeon's gloved hands nestled in your (h/c) locks with Asmo's free arm tossed over your body in a quiet pull to get you closer to him.</p><p>It's a sleepover of the ages: the first of its kind in thousands of years. </p><p>All of you rest with smiles on your faces, and the way Diavolo's face brightens up at the sight of you is enough for anyone to know that <em>this </em>is what he's been seeking in his journey to unite the three realms.</p><p>The future ruler of the Devildom pulls Lucifer out of the room, giving the younger demon no chance to disturb the three of you in what Diavolo hopes is the first of many more nights of happiness and union.</p><p><em>I'll extend the retreat even longer!</em> He thinks joyously, a grin spreading across his features as he recalls the sight of the three of you once more.</p><p>It's the first time that a demon, an angel, and a human have all been so <em>content</em> with one another. The first time that a demon, an angel, and a human have been comfortable with each other enough to sleep without any protections. The first time that a demon, an angel, and a human have placed enough <em>trust</em> in each other to slumber so vulnerably.</p><p>Diavolo grins.</p><p>His plan to unite the three great realms of the world has finally begun to piece together.</p><p>The content, <em>trusting</em> smiles on your faces as you, Simeon, and Asmodeus slumber are Diavolo's testimony to that fact.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Word count: 5.1k</p><p>Notes: If you guys are interested, I might consider adding a second chapter that's a bit more adult, but for now ill leave this as just some wholesome fluff~ aghhh Simeon is too precious x3 ALSO YEY IVE FINALLY ENTERED THE OBEY ME FANDOM</p><p>Comment &amp; Leave Kudos</p><p>I do not own the rights to Obey Me! or any of the characters within it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>